reincarnation
by Carrie12
Summary: SAkura's back! wait, i mean yumi? what?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own this show at all. Nope not a bit, now please leave me here to mourn my loss.  
  
In spirt world  
  
Koemna was sitting at his desk taking small bites of his ramen when Boton ran into his office a few months after Sakura's death. He looked up.  
  
"Yes Boton?" Boton smiled happily and leaned over Koemna's desk giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"You'll never believe whats happened!"  
  
Koemna smiled at her taking her hand in his. "what?"  
  
Boton smiled again. "Do you remember Sakura?"  
  
Koemna sighed sadly and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, killed by her father, she would have lived if she and her mother had switched a few moments sooner. Her mother was murdered by her father as well after they switched, Sakura's father was executed. The worst case of jail murdering we've had in years. Of course I remember her, Hiei was heartbroken, not that he would tell anyone that, over her death."  
  
Boton nodded happily. "Well, somehow her spirt found it's way here! She wants to return to life in a new body!"  
  
"A renincarnation?"  
  
Boton's head bobbed up and down quickly. "Bingo!"  
  
Koemna sighed. "It wasn't her time to die was it?"  
  
Boton shook her head. "No, and we couldn't find her spirt afterwards either. But it found it's way here somehow. She really wants to return to life."  
  
Koemna nodded. "In a new body, I'll supose she'll want her memories?"  
  
Boton shifted on her feet. "I know that it's difficult to diliver the memories as well, but, she would like to remeber her life after she came to Japan and met the team. No more about herself she wants to remember."  
  
Koemna leaned back in his chair and rocked in it some.  
  
He smiled. "Tell her she may return to life with those memories, Boton, you may choose what body, however, on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She can't return in a youkia body, nigen is her only option."  
  
Boton nodded. "Alright I'm sure she'll be fine with that."  
  
And Boton scurried out of the office and told Sakura the good news.  
  
In nigenkia  
  
In a hospital, somewhere in Tokeo there was a birth of a baby girl, her big purple eyes looked up at her parents, she cried, she cried with joy. She had finnaly returned.  
  
16 years later  
  
Yumi walked slowly down the street glaring at her evil school uniform. She adjusted her backpack and tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. Looking ahead she scanned the side of the road for Yusuke, Koemna had told her he'd find a way for them to meet on her sixteenth birthday. That was the only reason she put up with it all, she had to wait. She touched the crease of her neck where she wanted Hiei's mark again.  
  
She stopped arublty as she saw a, person, he had slicked back hair, taller than he used to be, but he seemed to be maybe 23, probaly the demon blood she had heard about. He was talking with another man, even taller with bright red hair, he looked maybe 27 or so, she smiled. It had to be them. She ran quickly across the street as they were disapearing into the woods slowly. She ran with all her might, these baka nigen legs didn't move as fast as she would like. Finnaly she caught up to them and grabbed the man who looked like he might be Yusuke arm.  
  
"Yusuke!?" He turned as did the redhead.  
  
"Kuwabaka?"  
  
"Who are you girl?"  
  
"Are you YusukeUrimeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara?"  
  
They nodded. She smiled widely and hugged Yusuke tightly.  
  
"Finnaly!"  
  
Yusuke pushed her back. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled. "My names Yumi, do you remember Sakura?"  
  
They frowned lightly and Yumi gasped as she saw Hiei and Kurama coming up behind them, they didn't look happy. Hiei glared at her.  
  
"What do you know about Sakura onna?"  
  
Yumi fought back the tears that threatened to brim her eyes. "I, I'm her, her renincarnation!"  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
Kuwabara yelled while Yusuke seemed in to much shock to think to much about it. Kurama studied her silently as Hiei glared more and wraped his hand around her throat.  
  
"What right do you have to call yourself Sakura?"  
  
"Because I am her!"  
  
Koemna appeared. "Hiei, that is Sakura's renincarnation, I sugest that you let go of her unless you want her to die again."  
  
Hiei dropped her. Yumi stayed on the forest floor calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She came to us, in spirt form, wanting to return to life in another body, she was allowed to keep, some of her memories as well, this is her."  
  
Koemna smirked and left. Yusuke got the hint Kurama was sending him and took Kuwabara out of eyesight and earshot for a few moments, Kurama left as well leaving Hiei and Yumi together.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm Yumi now."  
  
He chuckled kneeling next to her. "But your still the same person and remember me and , everything ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Hiei smiled at her and leaned down kissing her full on the lips whispering.  
  
"I misses you very much Sa-, Yumi"  
  
Yumi smiled against his lips as tears trailed slowly down her face.  
  
"I missed you more."  
  
With Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama  
  
Yusuke sat on the forest floor in shock while Kuwabara stood lost for words.  
  
"Holy shit." Yusuke murmered breaking the silence.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Kurama and caught his eye.  
  
"Is it really her?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "I'm not sure, I think that it is. Koemna says it is, I'd see if Hiei thinks so before we say anything definate."  
  
"Why wait for Hiei?"  
  
Kuwabara had stopped calling him shrimp since he grew to about a inch shorter than Kurama.  
  
"Because Kuwabara, Hiei was her mate, he would be able to tell, I'm sure."  
  
"So, what are we doing here?"  
  
Yusuke laughed suddenly. "Because if it is her, Hiei would like some, erm, private time with her."  
  
Kuwabara smirked picking up the hint after a moment pulling out a camera.  
  
"Can I take a picture?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "You need all the help you can get."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kurama was chuckling quietly to himself. Kuwabara looked at the ground.  
  
"Everyone always picks on me don't they?"  
  
"Yes they do."  
  
The three looked over to see Yumi standing there holding hands with Hiei.  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke asked before Kuwabara did anything too stupid. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
//are you sure hiei?//  
  
// baka kitsune. Do you think I wouldn't know my own, past mate, soon to be?//  
  
//of course not Hiei, I was just checking//  
  
//hn//  
  
Hiei cut off the telepathic conversation. Yumi's smile fell quickly.  
  
"what time is it?!" Yusuke looked at his watch.  
  
"Uh, about, 6:30."  
  
Yumi's purple eyes shot open with shock. "Oh shit! I gotta get home! See you later guys!"  
  
Yumi ran out of the forest her brown hair flying out behind her. 'They're so gonna kill me.' Hiei sighed and shook his head running after her quickly picking her up.  
  
"Did you forget that I can run much faster than your nigen legs could ever hope to?"  
  
Yumi chuckled as he ran along the street once she told him where to go.  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
Hiei shook his head. Yumi layed her head on his shoulder for a moment before telling him stop. Hiei stood still outside a small home.  
  
"Bye Hiei."  
  
She raises herself a little and kissed his lilps gently. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him as he slipped his tounge into her mouth.  
  
"Bye Yumi."  
  
Yumi pulled back giving him a quick hug.  
  
"see ya."  
  
She smiled one last time at him before running into the house closing the door behind her. Her mother stood there tapping her foot.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went out for some pizza with friends, I'm sorry mother."  
  
She hung her head.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I saw you with that boy out there, how old is he, he seems to old for you."  
  
"That's Hiei, he's just about a year older no biggy."  
  
"Huh uh, sure Yumi, go get ready for dinner, be home by 5:30, on time from now on. You can't go out until after your chores done if you want to go out tonight.  
  
Yumi nodded. "Hai, I understand." Yumi walked to her room slowly.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Yumi smiled on the phone. "SO I'll meet you there? Okay. I'm gonna bring a couple people with me okay? Okay bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and grabbed a set of clothes out of the very back of her closet throwing them in a duffel bag and running to the front door.  
  
"See ya guys! I'm spending the night at Mido's house!"  
  
She ran out the door after she heard her parents yell it was okay. She ran out into the night running down the street. She stopped where she remebered Kurama's house to be. She knocked and a woman opened the door.  
  
"Do know where Suuichi is?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He lives across the street two houses down."  
  
Yumi nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
She ran down to Kurama's house and knocked on the door opening it without waiting for an answer.  
  
"KURAMA!!! It's Yumi!!!! I need a place to change I'm useing your bathroom!!!!"  
  
She went into the bathroom just as Kurama and Hiei walked down the stairs with slightly confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, that was odd."  
  
"Hai." Hiei agreed.  
  
Yumi came out a few , uh, half hour later.  
  
"Okay thanks Kurama."  
  
She was wearing a black mini with chains hanging off it, a couple spiked braclets and a black shirt that showed off quite a bit off her midriff and clevage. She had boots that laced up and reached her knees on as well. She smiled lightly.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
//Hiei wipe the side of your mouth//  
  
Kurama said through telepathy. Hiei discreetly wiped the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You look, fine Yumi, may I ask where your going?"  
  
Yumi ran a hand through her hair a few times.  
  
"I'm going to a club. You guys wanna come with?"  
  
Hiei shrugged lightly and stood Kurama stood as well.  
  
"I supose."  
  
Yumi latched onto Hiei's arm grabbing Kurama's hand.  
  
"Let's go before they get the bouncers that check Ids out!"  
  
Yumi dragged them out of the house smiling widly. 


	2. leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own the show so please stop asking me! Disclaimers are pointless since we all know I don't own the show, why do I even bother?  
  
WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT AND MENTIONINGS (wihch aren't they the same things? Oh well) ANYONE THAT DOESN'T LIKE THAT, GOODBYE THEN!! SAD TO SEE YOU LEAVE *waves*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spirt World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koemna sat at his chair in his teen form. HE heard a knock on the door and smiled.  
  
"Come in Boton."  
  
Boton came in, she was wearing her blue hair down and a blue kimona. She came over and kissed Koemna's cheek.  
  
"Hello Koemna, I heard you wanted to see me?"  
  
HE nodded and placed a hand on her lower stomach. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled. "Fine, the morning sickness is gone so it's alot better."  
  
HE nodded. "Well Yumi is doing very well I thought I'd tell you,"  
  
"That's wonderful." Koemna nodded.  
  
"However I have some bad news you need to give to Yusuke."  
  
Boton sat on the desk nervously. "What is it?"  
  
Koemna sighed and sat down. "A mission."  
  
"Well that doesn't seem-."  
  
"That will take at least two years for the entire team Boton."  
  
"oh." Boton's face fell and she sighed. "They all have to go don't they? And, she won't be able to see them?"  
  
Koemna nodded. "Yes."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^nigenkia^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^]  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama as they stood outside a home Yumi shifting feet underneath a window. She banged on it.  
  
"Damnit! Hurry up Mido!"  
  
Yumi sighed and leaned back against the house. Hiei looked at Kurama strangly.  
  
//What is going on with Sakura Kurama?//  
  
Kurama looked at him out of the corner of his eye. //She's not Sakura anymore Hiei, Yumi. You have to remember she's a 16 year old nigen teenager now//  
  
//hn.//  
  
//She's going to be quite different from now on. Not the girl you once knew.//  
  
//hn//  
  
Yumi smiled at them. "How have you guys been? Still part of the team I guess, right? Mate Kurama? Yusuke, Kuwabara?What's going on with them?"  
  
Kurama smiled lightly at her. " Part of the team yes, no I have no mate yet. Yusuke has Keiko who has gotten used to the fact he's a spirt detective. Kuwabara.... Hiei?"  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "Kuwabara is 'married' to Yukina, one child."  
  
Yumi smiled. "That's great!" She bit her lower lip. "I mean bad?"  
  
Hiei nodded. The window behind Yumi opened and a pillow hit her on the head. Yumi laughed and threw it back in the room as another girl came out of the window.  
  
"Yumi you need to calm down, we've got time."  
  
Mido was wearing pinkish red and blue pants that had roses around the brim and has on a pink top that only had one sleeve. Her blond hair was in a ponytail falling softly over one shoulder concealing a portion of her gentle blue eyes. She smiled at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Nice to meet you..."  
  
Yumi smiled. "Hiei and Kurama. Come on lets go."  
  
Yumi walked over to Hiei and took his hand gently in hers and started walking.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Mido's POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\  
  
I looked over Kurama, he was hot! I smiled lightly at him.  
  
"I've never heard of you before. Where are you from?"  
  
He smiled and held out his arm which I took. "Around. It's very nice to meet you Mido, is that short for something?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, Midorika. Mido is easier to say."  
  
He nodded and looked ahead at Yumi and that boy Hiei. Where'd he come from? "That's a nice name."  
  
"Thank you, Kurama. Are you and Hiei friends?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes we've been through many things together."  
  
I nodded. "Don't worry about coming to the club, it's not really big, but it can get loud, you have to watch out for some of the girls too, they'll force themselves on you."  
  
I laughed lightly. He smiled. "I'll remember that, thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
He sure was nice, oh crap. I said I was staying at Yumi's house, and she probaly told her parents the same thing. SHIT!!!!!!! I groaned and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Kurama was staring at me. I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Yumi's Pov/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I looked at Hiei.  
  
"DO you not like me like this Hiei? Did you like me better the other way?"  
  
I looked ahead and saw we were almost there, Hiei hadn't said anything to me yet. He sighed. Not a good sign.  
  
"No, you're fine, I'm just not, used to you, like this."  
  
He looked me over and I nodded.  
  
"I understand, I'm just a stupid nigen now right? You'd rather have someone worth your while."  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and held me in place before he leaned down and kissed me. Wow he must have changed alot. It has been about oh 16 years so that would make sense. I smiled and kissed him back. HE pulled back and nodded at me.  
  
"Don't worry Yumi." I nodded.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/Normal POV with Yusuke and Kuwabara//\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/  
  
Yusuke was sitting on the couch watching TV Kuwabara was next to him. Yusuke tilted his head to the side and peeked into the kitchen where Keiko and Yukina were watching Sakura play while they talked. Yusuke leaned back.  
  
"Still talking?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Yeah, so what's up with Sakura coming back as Yumi?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know, but Hiei should be happier."  
  
They both laughed. Kuwabara's head perked up when he heard another voice come from the kitchen.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Guess who's here."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Boton?"  
  
"BINGO!" Boton said as she came in.  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Hey Boton."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Don't sound to exicted."  
  
"I won't" There was a pull on his ear and he yelped some.  
  
Keiko laughed from behind him.  
  
"Don't be so rude! Boton has news for you two."  
  
Keiko and Yukina had come in without them knowing. Kuwabara smiled at Yukina and squezed her hand.  
  
"What's the news?"  
  
Boton smiled lightly at them. "Well, first of all, me and Koemna are having a baby!" Keiko and Yukina ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Congradulations!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. "Boton you never have just good news." Yusuke said bordly.  
  
Boton sighed and nodded. "There's a new mission. And, you all have to leave, for at least two years."  
  
"TWO YEARS!?!?!"  
  
The four all yelled. There was crying heard from the other room and Sakura came in, she was about three years old, she had blue eyes and red hair running down her back.  
  
"Is daddy going away?" She sniffed out.  
  
Yukina went over nad lifted her up and tapped her nose. "We think so sweety."  
  
Kuwabara looked at Boton. "Why do we have to go away for two friggin years?"  
  
Yukina pointed a finger at him. "Language Kazuma."  
  
"Yes Yukina."  
  
"whipped." Yusuke murmmered.  
  
Keiko hit him in the back of his head. "Yusuke, this is no time for jokes."  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
"Well there's a tournament Yusuke, and you have to go. They'll kill you and everyone you guys care about if you don't"  
  
Boton said sadly.  
  
"Two years?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can they come along?"  
  
"Mate and offspring only at this tournament unfortuanatly."  
  
It dawned on them. "Hiei and Yumi."  
  
Boton nodded. "Yeah. I'll go find them, Koemna said they were headed to a club."  
  
Boton dissapeared.  
  
Sakura sniffed. "Are we going on a trip?"  
  
Kuwabara was holding her now and he sighed nodding. "Yeah, all of us are going."  
  
Sakura smiled. "TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!TRIP!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara laughed and smiled.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Outside the club/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/  
  
Yumi,Hiei,Kurama, and Mido were next in line when Boton came up behind them.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Yumi and mido jumped while Hiei and Kurama just followed Boton into the woods. Yumi groaned and sat down on a bench as did Mido.  
  
"How long have you known Hiei?"  
  
Yumi smiled at Mido. "Longer than you think."  
  
Mido nodded. "You really like him don't you?"  
  
Yumi smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, I do, but I don't think he likes me like this, he liked Sakura better."  
  
Yumi sighed. Mido stared at her.  
  
"Sakura? Was that his old girlfriend or something? I'm sure he likes you."  
  
Yumi shrugged. "No, not his girlfriend, me, theres, a lot that you don't know yet Mido."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Just then Hiei Kurama and Boton came back. Boton looked at Yumi sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She left with that.  
  
Yumi looked at Hiei odly but before she could ask anything Mido spoke up.  
  
"Uh Yumi? Where are we gonna spend the night?"  
  
Yumi shrugged realizing the delima. "Uh, Kurama?"  
  
"Hai, you may stay with me." He started walking off.  
  
" HEY! What about the club?"  
  
Yumi yelled out after him and Hiei. Hiei looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Not today."  
  
Yumi and Mido sighed and ran after them. They walked home nervously the tension and silence obvious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kurama's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama unlocked the door and they walked inside. Kurama sighed as Yumi and Mido sat down automatically on the couch looking at the two demons. (AN//// remember here, Mido does not yet know about Yumi being Sakura or anything like that) Kurama sighed.  
  
"Another mission."  
  
Yumi looked down sadly. "How long?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
Hiei murmered queitly, the only reason he was explaining this was because of yumi.  
  
"There's another tournament, and we have to go or else they'll kill us and everyone we care about."  
  
After Kurama said this Hiei looked at Yumi sadly. She sniffed.  
  
"Two years? Can, I come?"  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head. "No, only mates and offspring,"  
  
"But, can't I be your mate again then?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No."  
  
"WHY NOT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Because last time you weren't ready and you're not now, when I get back."  
  
"You mean if!"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "When."  
  
Yumi nodded. "What if, I was your mate, but I only came a couple of times to visit?"  
  
Hiei sighed and looked at Kurama as if asking what he thought. Kurama shrugged.  
  
//Might as well Hiei. She'd only be there for a little while and she could come when we're not fighting so she wouldn't see anything like that.//  
  
// I guess.//  
  
Hiei nodded. "Fine."  
  
Yumi beamed.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Everyone jumped, they had forgotten Mido was sitting right there.  
  
"Uh... um,.... er... well..... you see."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yumi sighed. "I'm a reeincarnation of a thunder demon named Sakura who died 16 years ago."  
  
Mido's eyes were as big as saucers. (AN/// that would be an odd thing to be told) Yumi sighed.  
  
"And Kurama, is a demon in a human body, uh really long story.... oh yeah, Hiei has a third eye he's a demon too."  
  
Yumi smiled lightly.  
  
"Wh, wh, holy shit." Mido got out before she fainted on the couch.  
  
Yumi got up and asked Kurama for a blanket which he easily got for her and Yumi layed it across her. She sighed and tucked some of her own brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Goodnight Mido."  
  
She turned to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Uh where am I sleeping?"  
  
Kurama pointed upstairs. "There is one spare bedroom you two may um, use. I'll be going to bed in a moment, good night." Kurama left the room casually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yumi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled lightly at Hiei.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
I smiled and started walking up the stairs knowing he was close behind me. Damnit, why did I have to have died, I wish I could be like what Hiei acually wanted, not this puny nigen thing. I reached the room and sighed entering the thoughts still flittering through my brain. I felt to hands grip my shoulders and turn me around. Hiei's crimson eyes met me.  
  
"Don't think like that. I love you the way you are."  
  
He said quickly. I smiled.  
  
"Love?"  
  
He kissed me as a simple response. Hmmm, a yes I think. Don't you? I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as his draped loosly around my waist, I heard the door shut with a click and I smiled and he pushed me backwards towards the bed my knees hitting the side. I leaned over and pretty soon we were laying on the bed him on top his weight not squishing me only because his elbows kept him propped up. I felt one of his hands move under my shirt and quickly teared it off with his claws. As my bra was taken off I felt a large blush rise to my cheeks. He smiled in response.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Carrie: well what did everyone think? I thought it was okay for a second chapter. Yeah, I know it was fast and all with Hiei and Yumi and Mido finding out but, they're leaving!  
  
TT: *pulls out baseball bat* and jsut why are they leaving again?  
  
Carrie: *holds up hands blocking head* this will all have a point I promise!  
  
TT: *slowly sets bat down* fine, you better be right though  
  
Carrie: *large smile* course I am, I'm writing this aren't I?  
  
TT: Unfortunatly  
  
Carrie: SHUTUP!!!!!! Now everone please review or else I won't update ever again, okay thats a terrible lie, I'll just wait a REALLY long time before I update 


End file.
